mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.6.8.9 (beta)
Features: - Directional Attacks. Players, if skilled enough, may now evade incoming enemy attacks. While attacking, creatures now only rotates as much as their attack allows. - Basic Creature Taming. Creatures in the world may now be tamed and controlled Fixes: - Added support for MassiveLOD. - Fixed so that self-inflicted damage no longer sends you flying, fixing several client-crashes. - Re-added upper body-pitch animation support. - Stamina-breathing sound is now based on how much % of you total-stamina you have rather then being a constant value. - Female characters should now correctly play the fatigue sounds when tired. - The lictor will spawn instantly. - Loot-bags now load faster. - You should no longer be able to stand on top of NPCs. - You can now drown if you stay under water for too long! - The amount of time you can spend under water is now correctly calculated. - Added support in the for the "iconsidermysins" and "murdercount" commands in the chat-log, these will show you your current MurderCount. - Fixed bug that made login in while in water mess up effects and drowning. - You should now correctly lose one MurderCount every 20th hour, if you get another murder count during this time the timer will reset. - You can no longer attack loot-bags. - Fixed the constant "I'm sinking!" issue when swimming. - Made the camera-calculation that decides if you are under water a bit better. - Fixed an issue that made grey-flags on clients update out of sync. - Removed and issue with local flags on the server (they didn't get updated correctly). - You can no longer dodge while carrying to much stuff. - All npcs should now correctly die. - Knockback due to getting hit is now calculated rather then being a fixed amount. - Buoyancy on character is now correctly calculated from the weight of your backpack. - Fixed a bug that sometimes forced you to walk when you left water. - Fixed mouse-cursor show up now and then when using/stunning etc. - Performance update for character/creature shadows. - Fixed so that loot should now show the name of the creature/character that dropped it. - Loot is now correctly flagged, and if you loot it you will be flagged as if you helped killing the creature/character that dropped it. - You can now call guards to kill evil-npcs. - Added support for several AimOffsets. - Shield bash is now working again. - You are now able to open loot bags several times. - Spells now require reagents. - Spells now require sufficient skill to use. - Spell effects are now affected by skill. - New spell added, Greater Healing. - Spell numbers tweaked across the board. - Spell effects spinning around targets should now be gone. - A bow carried on the back should no longer display an arrow. - New dynamic tool tip system has been added, so far only implemented in the inventory. - The position given when you say "pos" in chat is now encrypted (it's not supposed to be used for map making ^_^) - Designfix: You always gain attributes from skill regardless of skill lock. - Fixed a small bug regarding skill success check on mining and lumberjacking skills. - Added range checks for skill use. - Fixed attribute gain on lumberjacking. - Added new skill, Taming. - Added target health bar. - Added real-time paper-doll. - Fixed a bug where you beta suicide if you pressed space with the Profile Menu open. - Fixed a bug where you could gain max skills in all attributes. - Small fixes in the spellbook. - Spell Order / Index fix. - New GUI for character selection added. - Sidebar scaled. - Resource icons fixed. - A few changes to the invetory GUI. - Close button in the loot window fixed. - Created a new AimOffset for 3rd-person characters. - All creatures are re-imported. - Damage output from creatures is now taking player armor into account. - Creature behaviours tweaked to make each creature more unique. - Creatures may or may not be able to attack while running. - Players and creatures are now bleeding and screaming when being attacked by other creatures. - Battles messages now display creature names correctly. - Creatures should now flee at full speed. - Fized a bug where creatures weren't acting as intended after returning from battle. - Creatures should now detect incoming ranged attacks better. - Fix that should improve the target selection of creatures. - More advanced AI added. World: - Loading for zones is now changed. - All zones now use massiveLOD. - Mining cave has got new ambience. - Female Sidoian has gotten new impact sounds. - Updated ambiances for Khurite village in T03-02. - Updated props for T01-03. - Lowered world ambience. - Some performance tweaking made in Vadda. - More detail added to Vadda (more to come). - Added leather and metal vendors at Vadda. - Storage Npc near the mine now has the proper StorageID (previous deposits made at the mine can be found in the Fabernum Storage). - Fixed a rotation bug on the tents in Moh-Ki. - World terrain texture tiled up. - Grass meshes should now blend in better with the ground texture. - Fabernum got it´s own streaming volume for increased performance. - Torches should now have collision. - Reagent vendors added in towns and camps. - Npc once again feel safe inside. - There is something lurking in the deep...